<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I See The Light (Fictober Collection) by NaoSa (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149365">I See The Light (Fictober Collection)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NaoSa'>NaoSa (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brackendra, Eveth or Setheve, Multi, One-Shots, Warrenessa, fictober20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NaoSa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles/ one-shots dedicated to fictober 2020! A little bit of all the genres included. Features (mostly) brackendra, but also warrenessa and Eveth, but also platonic relationships.</p><p>Rated Teen, but no cursing. Cross-posted on fanfiction.net! Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve/Seth, Kendra/Bracken, Warren/Vanessa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No, Come Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Fictober 2020! Originally posted to fanfiction.net, but I’m reposting it here! Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kendra kept her nightmares a secret, no matter how hard it was. She wouldn't let anyone worry about her, it was the way people got hurt. So she trained herself not to scream, though it didn't always work. Some were just too terrible, and this was one of them.</p><p>Kendra thrashed in her sleep as the nightmares threatened to overtake her. Flashes of some of her greatest fears, whether they happened or not. Bracken, shirt turning silver from the wound across his chest, staggering to face an opponent too strong for him well Kendra could do nothing. Seth gravely injured from taking an arrow meant for her, which then pierced his chest.</p><p>Everyone around her was dying, well she couldn't move. She was watching them fall, one by one. Everyone she loved and even the ones she barely knew. She even saw her cousins, who she had only seen twice but whom she instantly loved.</p><p>Gavin Rose, taunting her for being weak. Being so soon to trust, so soon to love. What happened because of her. Warren in the knapsack, with only Yahtzee and a cranky troll for company. Her mistakes. Her choices.</p><p>Warren, trapped in the knapsack, slowly starting to go insane. Vanessa back at the Inverted Tower, so beat up only the sands could heal her, which were now broken.</p><p>You failed me, they whispered. You failed me.</p><p>She didn't know she was screaming until she was shaken awake by a strong pair of arms. "Hey, calm down Kendra!" The voice said, but Kendra didn't hear it. She saw a demon thrashing her, telling her all her faults well everyone died at its feet. She thrashed at the figure, but they held strong, withstanding every blow.</p><p>"Calm down!" It winced, "You're alright."</p><p>Kendra could see it wasn't the demon now, but she still couldn't trust it. She couldn't lose anyone else because of her judgment. Not until she knew.</p><p>"Go away!" She cried, her eyes still not opened, "Leave me alone!"</p><p>"No!" The voice said, "Come back! Come back to me, Kendra! You have to resist! These are no ordinary nightmares and you have to come back!"</p><p>"Why?" She whispered, "Who do I have to come back to? They're all dead!"</p><p>"I'm not dead!" The voice said, "It's me! Bracken!"</p><p>"Bracken," she whimpered, "Where are you, Bracken?"</p><p>"I'm right here," he insisted, "Kendra, these are no ordinary nightmares. If you don't wake up, you'll be trapped in them forever! Please, wake up!"</p><p>"Why?" She repeated, "You're not Bracken! Bracken died," she had silent tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"I'm not dead," he insisted, putting both hands on her arms, "I'm right here. Just open your eyes!"</p><p>"It's a trap," she whimpered, "Another person will get hurt because of me. I can't fall for this again, show me your true form! I will not open my eyes, I won't let anyone get hurt! Show me your true form, don't hide behind his anymore! You can't fool me again!"</p><p>"It's really me!" Bracken insisted, "We battled demons together, I'm a prince, I have silver hair, I care about you and your family, I'm a unicorn!"</p><p>"An enemy could know it too," her eyes squeezed shut, "Go away!"</p><p>"No!" Bracken repeated, "I will not go away! Come back to us and open your eyes! Come see your family!"</p><p>"My family is dead," she said, "But I want to see them again so bad."</p><p>Bracken flinched at himself saying it, but he did, "Then come." He said, "Open your eyes and you can join us again."</p><p>"I'm coming," she said and she opened her eyes, "I'm coming."</p><p>Reality flooded back to her as the nightmares lost their hold. All of her emotions came rushing back to her at once and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She sobbed into her boyfriend's shirt and he held her close.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us?" Bracken said gently, "These nightmares were a curse from a demon, they're called demon's wrath. They would have trapped you there for eternity."</p><p>"I didn't know," she whispered, her tears slowing, "I didn't want to worry anyone."</p><p>"You should have told us," Kendra flinched at the hardness of his tone, which then softened, "If I hadn't been here," he trailed off.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kendra sniffled.</p><p>Bracken sighed, "It's not alright, but I won't tell anyone about this."</p><p>Kendra was grateful, which was sent to Bracken through their touch who smiled sadly.</p><p>"How did you know?" She hiccuped, "It was a curse?"</p><p>"I'm a unicorn," he smirked playfully, "I know these things. I just can't believe I didn't see it sooner, I could have prevented it all!" He was clearly beating himself up about this.</p><p>Kendra put a hand on his arm in a reassuring way, sending the message that it was not his fault through her emotions. He sighed in reaction, though Kendra could tell he wasn't convinced.</p><p>"You're a great unicorn," she comforted, "You helped me when I needed it and that is what counts if it is anyone's fault, it is mine."</p><p>"And Kendra," he said, "One last thing."</p><p>Kendra stiffened, knowing this would be hard.</p><p>"Promise me you will continue to live your life," he said, "Even if everyone else you know is gone."</p><p>"I promise," she said.</p><p>Kendra did her best to use her energy to keep her head up after that but failed miserably as it dropped back into Bracken's shoulder.</p><p>He chuckled, "It's time to go back to sleep," he laid her back down.</p><p>"I won't be able to sleep," she insisted after yawning.</p><p>"I'll keep the nightmares away," he promised as he pulled up a chair next to her bed.</p><p>"You need to sleep too," she insisted, losing herself to the dream realm.</p><p>He smiled, "Unicorns can go weeks without sleep. I'll be fine, you need to sleep more anyway and I will not take no for an answer."</p><p>Kendra wanted to protest but didn't have the energy. She fell asleep to soft hums and ancient chants, but with a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Say It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful summer afternoon and Kendra and Bracken were laying happily across the grass, just enjoying each other's company without a care in the world. At least for Kendra, because Bracken had something on his mind.</p><p>It had been a good day. Bracken had finally gotten some time off from the fairy realm and came out to visit Kendra for the first time in weeks. The fairy realm had been crazy lately and they needed their prince. Moving to a new realm was tricky, Bracken had said, it was also never done before.</p><p>Kendra understood, but that didn't mean she missed her unicorn. Then again, they were only dating so it was a bit harder for him to make an excuse to get out. The fairy queen let him out whenever she could, saying she remembered 'young love' which they blushed at, but she also had things Bracken needed to do.</p><p>Sometimes even Kendra would help out, sometimes by herself or sometimes with Bracken. She always enjoyed going with Bracken, so they could have some time together. Though their favorite places to hang out will always be the gazebo or this beach where they shared their first kiss.</p><p>Or the rose garden, where Bracken first asked her out, picking the best rose to give her. Their first date had been figure skating on the crystal lake in the fairy realm and it lived up to its name. The water was as if it was made of the liquid crystal itself and you were cutting through it.</p><p>Bracken said it was a fairly simple thing to make, which is why they had it up so fast. One of Kendra's favorite things about it is that sometimes if you take the water in your hand and make a wish, it will turn the water to a crystal that will then contain your wish.</p><p>It doesn't happen to every wish, just the purest ones and the purest people. And if Kendra and her wish wasn't pure, none were.</p><p>On Kendra's visit, she had taken the water and made a wish. She wishes for eternal happiness for everyone, not just including her. And just then, the water turned to a spotless, light blue crystal which she wore every day from then upon her neck.</p><p>Warren was sitting along the beach, maybe twenty yards away, gently strumming his guitar and gazing at the sunset, though Kendra could tell he was deeply bored by the way he strummed the guitar.</p><p>"Hey, Kendra?" Bracken asked almost nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, Bracken?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"I've been thinking lately," he stated, "a lot."</p><p>"Yeah?" Kendra asked, starting to get a little curious and nervous about what he was going to ask.</p><p>"It's been ten years since the Zzyzx," he said, "but this time away from you has been hard and I don't think I can wait any longer."</p><p>"How poetic!" Warren called from the beach, but they both ignored him.</p><p>Kendra sucked in a deep breath but didn't say anything.</p><p>"Kendra," Bracken said, "The day I asked you to court you was one of the best days of my life. That very day on your fourteenth birthday in the rose gardens, and we've been dating ever since. I would have repeated every day in Living Mirage for these few years, but I want to make it permanent."</p><p>Kendra couldn't speak. All the feelings of joy and hesitance becoming one. She knew here this was going and how could she not? She was an intelligent thinker, it was one of the things Bracken admired about her.</p><p>"I'm going to just say it," he said as he got down on one knee, "Kendra Sorenson, will you marry me?"</p><p>Kendra couldn't speak even more than before. She knew she had been right but was this true? The prince of the fairy realm proposing to her?</p><p>"Kendra?" Bracken asked, starting to sound a little nervous.</p><p>"Of course," Kendra did her best to sound aloof but was screaming with joy.</p><p>Bracken smiled and slipped the beautiful ring on her finger before he gently kissed her and she kissed back, their tears of happiness mixing.</p><p>And with that, Warren shrieked like a fangirl and fell backward with his guitar in tow. Legs dangling in the air, laughing hysterically and shrieking at the same time. Kendra and Bracken glanced over, fearing for the adult, but who was also not an adult.</p><p>Their concern was not unwarranted, because suddenly Dale arrived and said, "This happens from time to time. Don't worry about it. And oh, by the way, congrats on your engagement."</p><p>And with that he dragged Warren away, still making strange noises. Leaving them alone, to the start of a new life together. A new beginning. And hopefully, Warren would be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. That Didn’t Stop You Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth was breathing hard as he straightened the piece of wood against the frame and it was almost ready to be nailed down. His project would be finally completed, but the satyr's had wanted to play football. Maybe that is how it all started. Perhaps I should go back a bit before I go into this.</p><p>Ever since Seth was young, he had wanted to have a treehouse. One for spying, one for hiding, one for him. When he had seen there was a treehouse at Fablehaven he was overjoyed and had claimed it for himself. Kendra didn't mind, said it didn't look safe enough for her and she would rather have a section of the gardens for herself, and Seth enthusiastically agreed.</p><p>Why Kendra proffered the gardens over a super epic treehouse, Seth didn't know. When they had first gotten to Fablehaven, before all the craziness started, he spent a lot of time in the treehouse. Again, whether it was spying (and hiding) or just hanging out for the heck of it.</p><p>To say he was sad when it got burned down was an understatement. Back when the centaurs took over for the fablehaven household for a bit, they decided they had no use for a treehouse and burned it down. No wood was able to be salvaged or anything that had been in there.</p><p>He had planned to rebuild it at some point, but craziness got in the way. Now, he finally had the time to rebuild it and he felt amazing to finally get to it.</p><p>He never knew building a treehouse would be this hard. I mean, it looked so simple to do at first. Just dig a few pieces of wood into the branches and voila! (Not the cow) You have a treehouse! Have a cookie! Maybe add a few shingles on the roof If you were feeling particularly fancy.</p><p>He had been working on this treehouse for days now and had barely succeeded in completing the frame. He had designed the plans with Kendra beforehand. One of her dreams was to design buildings or be an artist, but man, his sister could draw nice. The plans looked better than he had ever seen and it also looked simple.</p><p>He was on the final board of the frame, nailing it into place when disaster struck. And by disaster, I mean Newel and Doren, your not-so-average resident satyrs.</p><p>"Hey, Seth!" Doren called.</p><p>"Hey dude," Seth huffed, as he pushed the board into place so he could nail it in.</p><p>"You up for a game of football?" Newel asked, throwing his ball in the air and catching it for emphasis. Ever since they watched a football game, they had become obsessed with the sport. One of Seth's favorite things was that Newel supported Michigan and Doren Michigan State, who were both rivals.</p><p>"Yeah," Doren agreed, "You can play for the better team," he emphasized the better, pointing a glare at Newel.</p><p>Newel huffed, "You mean the losing team," he taunted, "Come on bro! Be on the winning team for once! Don't put your loyalty in them!"</p><p>Seth started to chuckle, "Sorry bro," he said, "But I'm trying to work on my treehouse right now. Been wanting to for a while, do you want to help?" Seth remembered his grandfather said this once, but the best way to get rid of satyrs was to mention work.</p><p>"Actually," Newel turned to Doren, "We already promised some other dudes we would play with them. Right, Doren?"</p><p>"Yeah," Doren agreed, scooching backward, "Sorry."</p><p>Seth chuckled again, "I understand," he said as he pushed the board into place.</p><p>"Hey, Seth!" Newel called, "Think fast!"</p><p>Newel then quickly chucked the ball towards Seth, who had his hands full with the boards and was unable to catch the ball. Seth watched in slow-motion horror as the ball sailed straight for the boards he had been working so hard to balance.</p><p>And the ball hit the target. Seth could barely speak as he watched the boards hit the ground, erasing hours worth of hard work and determination. Just like that.</p><p>"Oops," Newel said, scooting away.</p><p>"We'll be going now," Doren agreed once he saw the murderous look on Seth's face.</p><p>To say he was furious would be an understatement. He had so many mixed feelings, there wasn't a single word that could describe half of what he was feeling. All the emotions came bubbling up as he saw the fallen pieces of wood that had taken hours to balance, the ones he was just about to nail in.</p><p>Newel and Doren dashed away, which was honestly probably a smart move. Seth's posers tended to act up with his emotions, especially his negative ones. And this was more than Warren taking the last brownie, which was a huge sin in Seth's opinion.</p><p>Truthfully, Seth wasn't mad about the treehouse. He was mad for a more personal reason. A more… real reason. This treehouse was going to be his break from the past few months.</p><p>The project that showed he hadn't given up. He hadn't let fear control him and he was now moving on from adversity. This was his message to the world, saying I'm still fighting. You may have made me lost, but I will stay happy.</p><p>But it seems the universe didn't want him to be happy. Because it still took a single football to knock it down.</p><hr/><p>Kendra had been walking to the gardens when she heard the crash. Instantly, she jumped along with the fairies she had been talking/gossiping with.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" Kendra asked, instantly scolding herself at how stupid it came out. Of course, they heard that, because it happened. Boy, did she felt dumb.</p><p>"Yeah," Shiara tittered, "What do you think it was?"</p><p>"I don't know," Kendra admitted, "But I better go check it out. Ten bucks Seth is behind it?"</p><p>"Bucks?" Shiara asked, her perfect face scrunching up in confusion, "What do you mean, bucks?" Kendra mentally slapped herself for the second time in one minute. She often forgot that most magical creatures at this preserve were behind on modern terms, for example, money.</p><p>"Never mind," Kendra shook her head, "Bye Shiara! It was nice talking to you!"</p><p>"Likewise," Shiara agreed as she fluttered over to a tulip to inhale its fragrance.</p><p>Kendra wandered over to where she heard the crash. She honestly didn't know what to expect, but she was pretty sure either Seth or Warren were going to behind it. She can see how those two are related.. but how she was related to them? Ugh. She sometimes didn't like to think about being related to such idiots.</p><p>Kendra then realized in what direction she was walking. She was walking straight for where Seth was building a treehouse. She walked a little faster.</p><p>Soon, she arrived at the spot and the sight made her want to break into tears. Pieces of wood were scattered around the area, and the frame in the tree was half destroyed. And right in the middle of it, sat her brother, looking so defeated it took all her willpower not to kill him with a hug.</p><p>She walked slowly over to her brother, who barely even looked up at her.</p><p>"You alright?" She asked.</p><p>Seth sighed, "I'm fine. This was a stupid idea anyway."</p><p>"Seth, it was not a stupid idea!" The hardness in her tone made Seth flinch. She noticed this right away and took care to soften it, "I thought it was a great idea."</p><p>Seth shrugged, "It's not going to work."</p><p>"That never stopped you before," Kendra allowed a small smile, "How about we try this again?"</p><p>Seth looked up at her, "You mean it?" He asked</p><p>She smiled broadly, "Of course! Let me see the amazing blueprints that I made and let's get started!"</p><p>Seth chuckled at her self promo, but agreed and handed her the blueprints.</p><p>Maybe that is why Seth felt so good. Whether it was the fact they completed the treehouse or the fact that he knew his sister would be there and she was right. It had never stopped him before and even if the universe didn't want him to be happy, he wouldn't stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Missed This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I missed this," Bracken said, as he lay across the blanket with Kendra at his side.</p><p>"You missed what?" Kendra asked a hint of curiosity in her tone. What did he miss? The question had so many answers and Kendra did not know which.</p><p>"This," Bracken gestured outwards to nothing in particular as if that explained everything.</p><p>Kendra however did not understand it and decided to ask, "What do you mean this?"</p><p>"This," he repeated, "Sunlight, warmth, freedom, happiness."</p><p>"Are you thinking about Living Mirage?" Kendra asked, "Your time down there?"</p><p>Bracken's head dipped, making Kendra feel guilty that she asked. She knew his time down there had been hard and he heated to talk about it. She should have realized that before it slipped out of her mouth.</p><p>"Sorry," she apologized, "I wasn't thinking."</p><p>Bracken shook his head, "I think it's time I talked about it," he said, "It's not good to keep feelings bottled up like this. I've learned something from my thousands of years of life."</p><p>"Sometimes I forget you're immortal," Kendra admitted, "You seem just like your average teenage boy when you don't use your powers. A boy who looks and is seventeen instead of millennia years old."</p><p>"It's funny," Bracken agreed, "I feel so young, but really I am ancient by mortal standards."</p><p>"So old," She teased, "Yet you don't have much wisdom."</p><p>Bracken put a hand to his chest in mock offense, "I happen to be very wise, thank you very much."</p><p>Kendra chuckled, "Sure thing unicorn," she said, "sure thing."</p><p>"I did learn a lot down in Living Mirage," he boomeranged back to the original conversation.</p><p>"Like what?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"How much you sometimes need the little things in life," he said sadly, "Sunlight, comfort, and solace in general. I longed to see the sea and smell the salt. To see my family and to be important. Knowing only the stone walls was hard, and the brown water I received wasn't what I had in mind when I think of the ocean." He paused.</p><p>Kendra's hand brushes his, a silent signal. "Take as much time as you need," she said gently, "And I'll tell you what. I'll tell you a story of mine as well. A secret for a secret."</p><p>For a reason Bracken couldn't explain, he kept talking. "It was hard being immortal down there," he said, "To watch everyone else wither and die well I stayed young and fresh."</p><p>"I can imagine that," Kendra admitted, "It would be hard to bear."</p><p>Bracken nodded, "Do you know why I went to Living Mirage in the first place?" He asked.</p><p>Kendra cocked her head like a puppy, "I thought you went to go check out the sealed shrine."</p><p>"That," Bracken agreed, "And more. The reason I went to the dome was that I wanted to prove myself. Mother had planned to send more qualified people and forbidden me to go. So I went, eager to prove myself as more than the unicorns without its third horn."</p><p>Kendra squeezed his hand, "I never knew it was like that," she admitted, "That explains some of the feelings I received from the fairy queen though when I was with you for the first time."</p><p>"Guilt?" He asked, "She blamed herself for it. There is little she won't do for her children."</p><p>How long they sat in comfortable silence, neither of them had any idea. Until Kendra decided to break it.</p><p>"A while back," she started, "Before I met you I knew a boy named Gavin Rose."</p><p>Bracken could feel the emotions she felt towards the name through their contact, but he didn't pry. He let her continue, but not before sending his own feelings of comfort.</p><p>"We were both Knights of Dawn," she said, "He had dark hair and the cutest stutter." Despite the pain she felt towards him, she still smiled fondly at those moments. "We flirted and held hands, but then something happened." Her voice cracked.</p><p>Bracken returned the squeeze on her hands, "You don't have to continue." He said gently.</p><p>Kendra shook her head, "A wise unicorn once said it's not good to keep feelings bottled up," she directed towards Bracken, "So I won't."</p><p>Bracken took a moment to admire her grit and determination before she continued.</p><p>"We were at a cliff," she said, "Had the key to a vault holding the translocator. We were getting swarmed by dragons and Gavin revealed his true form. He became a giant black dragon, killed Dougan, and injured Mara. Then he trapped Warren in the knapsack."</p><p>"Gavin was Navarog, wasn't he?" Bracken asked.</p><p>Kendra nodded, A silent tear flowing down her cheek, "He had me trapped, might have even killed me. Raxtus saved me just in time, snuck up on him from behind well he was in human form."</p><p>Silence returned, only the feelings being communed from their hands remained. "I'm sorry," Bracken said.</p><p>Kendra shook her head, "It's not your fault," she said, "I only blame myself."</p><p>"Which you shouldn't do," Bracken said sternly, "Ever."</p><p>"But it is my fault," she said, "Me. Handmaiden to light itself was in love with a demon!" Tears flowed freely down her face.</p><p>Bracken said nothing for a minute before opening his mouth, "There is a reason you were chosen, Kendra. Not everyone can become a handmaiden. You made a mistake, but my mother still chose you. Because you are Kendra, the idea handmaiden. Mistakes and all, that wasn't even your fault."</p><p>Kendra was touched and felt some of the guilt leave her, to be replaced with tiredness. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. They stared at the stars until Kendra fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Are You Kidding Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eve, can you come over here?" Kendra asked, poking her head into Eve's guest room at Fablehaven.</p><p>Eve had currently been reading about all the creatures at Fablehaven and their warnings. It was something she didn't want to be doing right now, so she agreed quickly. She only had to read it upon her father's instance so that she would, 'know all the dangers'. But honestly, it was just telling where to go, even though it said not to go.</p><p>Kendra led her down the hallways and downstairs, "What's going on?" Eve ventured.</p><p>Kendra pinched the bride of her nose and sighed, "Seth is being obnoxious and won't shut up," she explained, "I was hoping maybe you could help."</p><p>"Just like babbling and rambling or worse?" Eve asked.</p><p>"Way worse," Kendra agreed, "He won't stop singing."</p><p>Eve curiously followed her down the stairs towards the living room. She enjoyed how small and humble this house was compared to her castle. Even if it was smaller, there were more secrets here than in her castle. Not that she had been snooping of course.</p><p>She noticed right away as they grew closer, she could hear a song start to sing. She could tell it was purposefully off-key right away. She had heard Seth sing well before, so this was him trying to be annoying.</p><p>The song grew louder and she could not start to hear the lyrics.</p><p>"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, A partridge in a pear tree!" Came the first verse and Eve instantly winked at the off-key song. Man, this was even worse than Warren singing and that was saying something. Why Vanessa went with him, Eve had no idea.</p><p>The song continued and grew even louder as Eve advanced into the room. "On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</p><p>Before long, Eve reached the room, and an interesting sight beholder her. Seth was standing on top of a chair, belting out the lyrics and doing some of the worst dance moves Eve had ever seen. Seth didn't know whether to laugh or cry, though he did look pretty adorable in that horrible Christmas sweater.</p><p>Seth didn't even notice she entered the room as he continued to belt out the lyrics, "On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Four calling birds, three French hens, Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</p><p>"Hey, Seth!" Even greeted, "Do you want to go play a game or something?"</p><p>Seth continued to ignore her and continue, "On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Five gold rings, four calling birds, three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree."</p><p>Eve tried again, "Hey Seth, Warren is eating all the brownies." Whether this was a lie or true, no one knew. Warren might have been eating the brownies confirming he wasn't in the room and/or had an obsession with Kendra's baking.</p><p>But yet, without hesitation, Seth continued, "On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Six geese a-laying, five gold rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.</p><p>On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five gold rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</p><p>Now Eve was getting beyond annoyed, "Are you kidding me, Seth?" She asked, "Please stop singing."</p><p>Seth was not kidding her and continued the song, "On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, Six geese a-laying, five gold rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</p><p>"You're not going to get anything from me if you don't stop," Eve threatened.</p><p>Everyone in the room who happened to be passing by flinched, as he continued to sing the song off-key. "On the ninth day of Christmas, Nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, Seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five gold rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</p><p>Eve stood on the chair next to him and playfully glared at him, "You have two more chances," she sang, but yet he continued his song, giving no sign he noticed her there except a twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>"On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, Seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five gold rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree." He belted.</p><p>"I'm warning you," she taunted, "I would stop now. This is your last chance."</p><p>Seth smirked playfully at her as he started the next verse, "On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Eleven pipers piping, ten lords a-leaping, Nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, Seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five gold rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</p><p>"Don't make me shut you up," she warned, "That was your last chance."</p><p>But yet he continued, his gaze not leaving Eve as he continued to dance as well. He sent a message through his eyes that they could both see as clear as day. 'Go ahead and try.' And Eve was going to take that challenge.</p><p>"On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love-" he was suddenly cut off by Eve's lips and it efficiently shut him up.</p><p>For a minute, he just stood there. Unsure of how to react. Then after a few moments, he swiftly returned the kiss, not caring about the people staring at them and Kendra and Vanessa exchanging money, most likely about a bet.</p><p>Eve then pulled away and hopped down off the chair gracefully, leaving Seth utterly confused and frozen. She sashayed over to the kitchen and called over her shoulder in her sassiest tone, "Can to make you shut up," she taunted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Better Leave Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You did what!" Eve cried.</p><p>"I may have turned Seth into a toddler," the fair folk admitted sheepishly, "It's only temporary! Maybe a day or two but…"</p><p>Eve looked down at the toddler in her arms. He looked just like Seth, chocolate hair and eyes with flawless tan skin, except he looked…. younger. More cute rather than handsome. Eve blushed at the thought.</p><p>Eve sighed, "Only a day or two, right?"</p><p>The fair folk nodded enthusiastically before looking down at Seth, "I think he likes you," he smiled.</p><p>Eve glared at him, "You better leave now," she waved him off. The fair folk did not hesitate to leave the room. A mad Eve was a scary Eve, and no one wanted a scary Eve. Last time she got mad, no one could use the kitchen for weeks due to a mice infestation.</p><p>"Do you know me?" Even asked the toddler.</p><p>The toddler shook his head, "No,"</p><p>"I'm Eve," she smiled, "I'm your friend."</p><p>"Friend?" Seth asked hopefully.</p><p>"Friend." She agreed.</p><p>Seth giggled and Eve looked at him, "So," she started, "What do you want to do?"</p><p>"Adventa!" Seth said happily.</p><p>That's when Eve knew this was Seth and not some random toddler, "You want to go on an adventure?" She asked.</p><p>Seth clapped happily, "Adventa with Eve!"</p><p>"Do you want to go see the horses?" Eve asked. She knew it was boring to visit the horses, she had done it a million times, but she didn't want Seth to get injured, "We could go look at the flowers? They are very pretty this time of year."</p><p>"No!" Seth pouted adorably, "Boring!"</p><p>"It is boring," Eve agreed.</p><p>"See a dragon?" Seth asked hopefully, "dragon!"</p><p>Even would never admit that was exactly what she wanted to do. "I don't want to see a dragon," she said, "How about I tell you a story?"</p><p>"Adventa story!" Seth asked hopefully.</p><p>"Adventure story," Even agreed</p><p>"Story!" Seth clapped happily, "Story!"</p><p>Even smiled and sat down, putting Seth on the couch next to her, which he completely disagreed with. As soon as she set him down, he climbed right back into her lap.</p><p>Eve's eyes widened, she had gone on quests and seen dragons, but she honestly didn't know how to handle a baby.</p><p>"Do you want to hear the story of an adventurer?" She asked.</p><p>"Who?" Seth asked, bouncing on her knee.</p><p>"His name is Seth, just like you," Eve smiled.</p><p>"Seth!" Seth said happily, "Tell stowy of Seth!"</p><p>"Once upon a time," Eve started, "There was an amazing adventurer named Seth. He was charming and funny," Eve said dreamingly.</p><p>"Keep gowing!" Seth pouted.</p><p>"He killed demons and dragons," Eve said, "And went on many adventures and saved lots of people."</p><p>"Seth amazing!" Seth laughed.</p><p>"He is," Eve agreed.</p><p>"Who did Seth like?" Seth asked innocently.</p><p>"There was a princess who liked him," Eve admitted, "He came to the castle during a giant dragon war for advice. The princess loved how he always went on adventures and snuck away with him on one."</p><p>"And they got mawied and lived hapilly ever after?" Seth asked.</p><p>Eve laughed, "No, Seth had to go and save the world. The princess had to stay behind."</p><p>Seth sniffled, "Sad," he said.</p><p>"But the prince came back to visit the princess," Eve added.</p><p>"Seth nice!" Seth giggled.</p><p>"Seth is very nice." Eve agreed.</p><p>"I want to go on an Adventa like Seth!" Seth announced proudly.</p><p>"Well then," Even picked him up with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Let's go on an adventure."</p><p>"Yeah!" Seth whooped, "Just like Seth!"</p><p>"Do you want to go see a dragon?" Eve asked, "I'm not good at babysitting, but I could cloak us so the dragon cannot see us!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Seth laughed, "Go see dragon! Then find a princess!"</p><p>"Then find princess," Eve agreed as she led the toddler to find a dragon.</p><p>Kendra peeked out from behind the pillar and smiled. That went so perfect, you would almost think it was planned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You Did This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa hadn't told anyone about this, because she honestly didn't think she deserved it. It was her birthday and she didn't think she deserved to celebrate it.</p><p>Some might argue that when she had fought at the Zzyzx she cleared her mistakes of the past, but Vanessa could never shake the guilt of the events that happened before. Betraying them and falling in love with the enemy for a time. Why should she get to celebrate?</p><p>She didn't drop hints or anything like that. When the question came up she changed the topic. Though it also wasn't the only reason she didn't want to celebrate.</p><p>She was ashamed to admit this, but she had never once celebrated her birthday or had someone celebrate it for her. This was one area of which she was not confident in, and that was a rare thing. Vanessa was a confident person, but not in things she wasn't used to doing.</p><p>She could try new food and things like that, but not like this. This was something else.</p><p>Life was different as a blixes, though no one really thought about it. Most people assume it's just like being a mortal but with an ability. They don't look deeper. Blixes are a creature of darkness, but not as much as a demon is, for they can be happy. This isn't a frequent occurrence though.</p><p>As of blixes tradition, your parents would typically sell you as a loyal worker to someone. You would be loyal, spine and do whatever the wish, this is exactly what happened to Vanessa, except she got sent to the Sphinx.</p><p>She was honored of course, for that is what she was taught. She would get to serve a true purpose and worm for an amazing person. Especially when she met the Sphinx. She fell for him right away and was always a loyal worker. She even killed for him, she was so loyal.</p><p>But when she met the Sorenson's she knew her life would change. She had allowed herself to care for them and not just as part of her cover. She slowly felt herself untie to the Sphinx, but the enmity didn't get its chance to fully unravel.</p><p>When they discovered her, they were furious. Even Vanessa would admit they were within their right to kill her or worse, but yet they spared her and instead locked her away. Not just so they could get information out of her, but also just to spare her and for that, she would be eternally loyal to the Sorenson Family.</p><p>She sighed as she quickly tied her hair into a bun and adjusted her makeup. Hey, just because she was depressed didn't mean she had to look that way, especially if she had her record, which she obviously does.</p><p>She looked in the mirror over twenty minutes later, finally satisfied she didn't look like she climbed out of a dumpster and started to head downstairs. On the way down, Warren blasted up to meet her. "Hello Warren," she greeted.</p><p>He painted, "Let's go play a game up in your room," he said, "We haven't played Monopoly in forever now that I think about it."</p><p>Vanessa raised an eyebrow. This was starting to get strange, even stranger than her usual standards for her crazy boyfriend. Heck, this was stranger than the time he thought cucumbers were a kind of grain. Vanessa was pretty sure he was just trying to get out of eating his vegetables, but still.</p><p>"I'm hungry," she tried to push past him, but he blocked her.</p><p>"I have candy in my room," he said, "We'll eat that."</p><p>"I have to watch my figure," she tried to push past him again with no success.</p><p>Warren snorted, "I'll watch it for you," he said, "You can have a little candy, let's go." He grabbed a protesting Vanessa and pulled her into his room to play monopoly. Vanessa obliged, careful not to each much candy. How long they played Monopoly, she had no idea.</p><p>Eventually Warren announced it was safe to go back downstairs. Vanessa rolled her eyes at his shenanigans, but let him lead her down the stairs.</p><p>"Wait," he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a length of fabric, "I have to close your eyes."</p><p>"No," Vanessa deadpanned.</p><p>Warren pouted, "Please Nessa," he brought out the puppy dog eyes. Gods, Vanessa couldn't resist his pout, so she let him cover her eyes, much to her distaste. She hoped he wouldn't mess up her make-up like last time he had tried to do something like this.</p><p>Except last time they ended up getting sprayed by a magical skunk because Vanessa couldn't see. She practically had to bathe in perfume for weeks after that to get rid of the smell. That was not one of her favorite experiences.</p><p>Warren pulled back satisfied and led her down the stairs. She almost fell a few time, but Warren always made sure he was in a position to catch her, though most of the time, he failed.</p><p>When they finally reached the bottom of the staircase, Vanessa was grumbling and rubbing her bruised hip. Gods, why did she take this guy for a boyfriend?</p><p>"Alright, you can open your eyes." Warren announced. Vanessa all-but ripped the mask off of her face, much to Warren)s offensive.</p><p>Vanessa gasped as she saw the decorated living room and banner. "Happy birthday Van!" Everyone cried happily.</p><p>Vanessa was about to cry, something Warren noticed right away. "Are you alright?" He asked.</p><p>"You did all of this?" Vanessa asked.</p><p>Warren smiled proudly, "I just kept you distracted, they did all of it."</p><p>"Oh no you don't," Jendra said, "Your boyfriend here planned the entire event. Got all of us here. Without him, we would have never known it was your birthday."</p><p>Warren's ears turned pink as Vanessa pecked him on the cheek, "Thank you," was all she managed to say.</p><p>He smirked happily at her, "This is why you have a Warren-freaking-Burgess for a boyfriend, coming to stores now soon." He said, completely satisfied.</p><p>Vanessa did not hesitate to hit him on the arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Trust You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What have you been up to lately Van?" Kendra asked as said girl braided her hair.</p><p>Vanessa would have shrugged if her hands weren't currently in motion. Her thin, surgeons hands branding through Kendra's hair as if it were the smoothest silk. "Not much," she admitted.</p><p>"Nothing?" Kendra asked, "Come on, you said you had some juicy stuff to tell me."</p><p>"Well, Warren and I are officially together." Vanessa said a little sheepishly. She could feel Kendra's head shoot up in excitement.</p><p>"No way!" She exclaimed, "He finally asked you out?"</p><p>"It took a lot of stuttering and notecards, but yes. He asked me out last week after a minor conference with some other knights of Dawn. Like I said, nothing big."</p><p>"You waited a week to tell me this!" Kendra pouted, "I will never forgive you for this."</p><p>Vanessa chuckled well her fingers continued to thread through Kendra's perfect almond hair, "Y know you will, but I do enjoy torturing you like that. Besides,you know me and Warren aren't the most open of people. Well, he would probally show me off if I let him, but I don't think I'm quite ready for that."</p><p>"Why not?" Kendra asked, purely innocently.</p><p>"Because of my last, you know it isin't the brightest. Also considering my old loyalties, pairing up with a Knight of Dawn so soon after would not look good for me or Warren."</p><p>"That's ridiculous!" Kendra exclaimed.</p><p>"Maybe," Vanessa said, unconvinced of Kendra's words.</p><p>"Vanessa, if anything they would be jealous rather than suspicious!" That made Vanessa blush, "See!" Kendra confused, "You are amazing, Van. Don't forget that."</p><p>"Thanks hon." Vanessa said gratefully, "What have you been up to lately? Or I should say, you and Bracken?" Ah, revenge was sweet.</p><p>Kendra blushed, "We're taking it slow." She said, ironically slowly.</p><p>"So you guys haven't kissed yet?" Vanessa teased.</p><p>Kendra rolled her eyes, "He wouldn't be my first." Kendra insrantly regretted that as soon as it came out of her mouth.</p><p>"Oh?" Vanessa asked curiously.</p><p>"I'm not telling." Kendra mimed zipping her mouth shut.</p><p>"Your acting like you kissed Warren!" Vanessa jokes, but then realized Kendra staring at her toes. "No," Vanessa was enjoying this way too much.</p><p>"It was medical reasons!" Kendra said defensively, "He was an albino, and apparently fairy kisses have power or something. It actually got a reaction out of him."</p><p>"Does he know about this?" Vanessa asked.</p><p>Kendra snored, "He's never going to let it go."</p><p>"What did you tell him?" Vanessa asked.</p><p>"I told him he's not my type and then went over to sit with Bracken."</p><p>Vanessa laughed, "Cold."</p><p>"He clearly didn't feel it though. He just started pouting and saying that he is Warren Burgess and he is everyone's type. He is never going to let this go."</p><p>"Nope," Vanessa said cheerfully.</p><p>"You know I haven't told many people about that." Kendra said.</p><p>"Really?" Vanessa asked, clearly surpsied."</p><p>Kendra nodded, "And what is why it alright Vanessa. We all trust you now with our lives, I just wanted you to know that. Don't doubt yourself for a minute."</p><p>A bloom of pride blossomed up in Vanessa's chest, "Since when did you become so wise?" She asked as she tied off Kendra's braid.</p><p>Kendra laughed, a sound like bells that no one could get enough of. "I'm not wise, but I do have a kind heart. I am the handmaiden for a reason, or so Bracken insists on telling me. He can be a humongous drama queen sometimes, claiming himself unworthy or whatever."</p><p>Vanessa smiled, "He isin't worthy."</p><p>Kendra blushed. "Come on Vanessa," she got up, "Let's head downstairs."</p><p>"And Kendra?" Vanessa asked, "I know it doesn't mean as much, but I trust you to."</p><p>Kendra smiled as she and Vanessa walked down the stairs, to wherever they would lead next. Knowing they would always have each-other's backs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Give Me That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by the amazing Yakall on fanfiction.net :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can't I just go alone!" Kendra protested.</p><p>Grandpa Sorenson shook his head, "I don't want you being out there all alone." He explained, "You never know if there are spies out there. No doubt you are high in the revenge list."</p><p>"Then why can't I just bring Bracken!" Kendra complained, "Why do I have to bring everyone?"</p><p>"Because me and your grandmother want some alone time for a bit, I'm sure you can take care of all of them and Vanessa can help you as well. Please Kendra, I would really appreciate having the house quiet for a while and your grandmother would too."</p><p>Kendra mentally cursed, he knew exactly how to get her to agree. Stupid pure heart. She sighed, "Can you at least get the boys to promise to behave?"</p><p>"I'll try and get their word, but we both know that isn't worth very much." Grandpa Sorenson smiled.</p><p>"Thanks," Kendra said, "Tell them to be in the car in ten minutes or they're not coming."</p><p>"They'll be there in five." Her grandfather promised as Kendra allowed a small smile to appear on her face. She quickly wandered over to the car and allowed out the sigh she had been waiting for. This was going to be a very long day.</p><hr/><p>"What is that!" Bracken gasped as he pointed to a sugary candy.</p><p>Kendra was starting to get a little annoyed with it, "That is called a gummy bear," she explained slowly, "It is a sugary candy. Very sweet."</p><p>Bracken snatched one of the free samples and popped into his mouth, instantly gagging. "That's so fake." He declared before running over to try a different snack. Kendr Knew he hadn't been out in the mortal world ina. While, but even this joke was starting to get old.</p><p>"Warren, can you get some eggs?" Kendra asked hopefully. Normally she would ask Vanessa, but they had decided to split up. Her taking Seth and Kendra taking the others, each also with half of a list. Kendra desperately hoped her friend was having better luck than she was.</p><p>"Of course!" Warren said, almost too cheerfully.</p><p>"Look out below!" Came a screaming Seth riding on a shopping cart, almost slamming into Kendra. She quickly dove out of the way before the eclipse, but ended up with oranges all over her from her now totaled cart.</p><p>Soon after, Kendra saw Vanessa running up behind the shadow charmer, her eyes wild. "Seth Sorenson, you get down from there right now!" She screamed.</p><p>"You're not my mom!" Seth retorted as he turned the shopping cart around, aiming for another spin.</p><p>It took all of Kendra's willpower not to scream right that minute. Instead, she sighed again as she started rolling the oranges off of her outfit. Ugh, one of them must have burst because now her brand new outfit was all sticky. Why had she agreed to this again?</p><p>"One carton of eggs is now in the cart." Warren announced. Kendra Jena better than to trust his word and went over to inspect the cart herself. Inside, was not a single cartoon of eggs.</p><p>"Warren, how much stuff did you pick out?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"Just a few needs in life," Warren said defensively.</p><p>"I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that." Kendra asked as she started sorting through what was once her groceries. Now all of the perfect fruit and foods were not utterly destroyed, thanks to her charming little brother, and replaced with 'the needs in life'</p><p>Kendra was pretty sure you didn't need thirty packages of Oreos and other junk food in life, so she put it all back, despite Warren's pouts and protests. After what seemed and was probably hours later, she finally had all the groceries she needed. Now she just needed to find Bracken.</p><p>"Bracken?" She called out.</p><p>"Kendra!" Came an excited voice from behind her, causing Kendra to jump in startlement.</p><p>"What Bracken?"</p><p>"Have you ever tried coffee?" He asked, his eyes lighting up, "Because I Just had a cup and boy do I feel amazing! I feel like I could dance among the stars forever." He giggled.</p><p>This new Bracken absolutely terrified Kendra. She never should have left him alone. She should have known he would find his way to get his hands on some caffeine. At least it wasn't alcohol, that would be worse. Not that this current situation was necessarily good though.</p><p>"Let's get home," Kendra grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the check-out aisle, him giggling strangely the entire way and shouting he was a magical unicorn to random strangers.</p><p>Some gave him a funny look, but thankfully no one looked like they believed him. Except for a little girl who squealed and hugged him saying she knew she was right. Kendra almost felt bad telling her that he was just kidding around. Scratch that, she felt so terrible about it, she didn't have the heart to tell that to the kid.</p><p>Almost done, Kendra sighed in relief as she started handing all the items to the man behind the counter. Almost there and-</p><p>"Look out below!" A shopping cart came crashing into Kendra's scattering all of her new groceries across the ground. That is when Kendra snapped. Out of respect for your tender ears, I will not repeat some of the things that she said. You could be one hundred years old and too young for these words. That is when they learned not to anger our little cupcake Kendra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Not Interested, Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Johnny, for the last time. I'm not interested," Kendra said, as she shut her locker door.</p><p>"Come on!" He whined, "How often do you get a date like me?"</p><p>"I've told you Johnny, I already have a boyfriend." Kendra empathized, "I don't intend on cheating on him either, because he never would for me. I'm sure you're a great person, but I don't want to go out with you."</p><p>"Everyone knows you made that up." Johnny said, "Seriously, you just don't want to date people so you lie about it. Does Friday night work for you?"</p><p>"No, and neither does any other night." Kendra snapped as she walked towards the door.</p><p>"Come on Kendra." He continued, "One date. That's all I'm asking for. Most girls would give their two front teeth for this kind of chance and you are just refusing it like it's worth nothing."</p><p>"Because it is worth nothing to me." Kendra said cooly.</p><p>"But," Johnny tried to continue but was cut off by an intimidating figure appearing behind him.</p><p>"Hi Kendra," Bracken said, "Can I take you home?"</p><p>Kendra had never felt so relieved in her life to see Bracken. "That sounds great Bracken," she pecked him on the cheek for emphasis, taking care to make sure Johnny saw it who was still intimidated by the unicorn. Not that he knew Bracken was a unicorn of course.</p><p>"So this is your boyfriend?" Johnny said weakly.</p><p>"I'm Bracken," Bracken put out his hand in greeting. Kendra took note to teach him how outdated that was alter on this evening.</p><p>"Johnny," He said, "I'm going to go now."</p><p>Bracken chuckled, "Bye Johnny." He said as he linked his arm in Kendra's.</p><p>"Bye," Johnny all but ran away like a kicked puppy.</p><p>"He seemed interesting," Bracken said, "I don't know how I feel about him trying to ask out my girlfriend though."</p><p>"You know I wouldn't accept," Kendra said, "He was just starting to get a little annoying if I'm being honest."</p><p>"He does have good taste though," Bracken commented, earning a pink tint in Kendra's cheeks.</p><p>"Flatterer," she mocked as they walked towards their car. "Thanks for helping me out back there. He hasn't left me alone for weeks, always asking me for a date. Not that a movie at the manatee can compare to ice skating in a magical realm though."</p><p>"I'm going to pretend I know what a manatee is." Bracken said, "Now, come on. Let's go get in the car."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Will You Look At This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Will you look at this?" Grandpa Sorenson gestured to Fablehaven.</p><p>"What about dear?" Asked Grandma Sorenson. He could be talking about anything right now. A problem or a solution and she had no idea what he meant. He could act a lot like Seth if he wanted to, in theta he would ever admit that to him of course.</p><p>"We live in an entire preserve." He said.</p><p>"We do." Grandma Sorenson said.</p><p>"So many things to do." He continued, oh no. This is where he was going.</p><p>"Dear, it's nothing about you." She said.</p><p>"We live on an entire preserve full of magical creatures!" He continued, slowly growing more agitated, "So many things to do."</p><p>"Maybe they just wanted to try something new." She said.</p><p>"There are so many things new here!" He sputtered, "But yet they choose to go to McDonald's to get ice cream! They could be visiting the cenewtues for crying out loud, but noooo."</p><p>"Why don't we go back inside." Grandma Sorenson suggested, "I can make you some tea."</p><p>"You make special tea!" He gestured with his hands, "But they want crappy ice cream!"</p><p>"Maybe you should let them have more candy." Grandma Sorenson winced immediately.</p><p>He huffed, "I still don't get it. Kids these days!"</p><p>"Sure thing dear," Grandma Sorenson said, "Sure thing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I Never Wanted Anything Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've never wanted anything else than peace." Bracken started.</p><p>Kendra regarded him curiously. This wasn't the first time he had done something like this. Just drop a sentence and expect you to understand, but she still enjoyed doing this with him. She loved a good puzzle with her boyfriend.</p><p>"Peace?" She asked.</p><p>"A break," he said, "something like this. A moment like this." He gestured to the roaring hills and the calm waters around their blanket where they sat. This was one of Kendra's favorite spots and it seemed he enjoyed it as well. Reminded him of the old fairy realm, he had said.</p><p>"This is a nice moment." She admitted.</p><p>Bracken smiled, taking her hands and pulling them to his chest. "It is." He said, resulting in a light blush from the fairykind.</p><p>"Flatterer." She said but didn't pull her hands away. Instead, she laid her head on top of his shoulder, well he kept holding her hand.</p><p>"I'm a unicorn," he said, "I am very smooth."</p><p>"But not very social," Kendra teased, "Wasn't your first words to me 'Wow, you'll never be dim.' I'm pretty sure you also called me shiny. I thought that was cute."</p><p>Bracken rolled his eyes, "I've changed since then," he said defensively, "And I believe the word I used was radiant, not shiny."</p><p>"Sure, sure." Kendra said, obviously distracted by nothing in particular, "You keep telling yourself that Mr. Prince. I pity your people for having such a prince."</p><p>"I happen to be a very good prince, thank you very much." He huffed, "There are statues in my honor all over the fairy realm! I am the daughter of the Molea! I am very handsome! I am a unicorn also. I have a horn. Fairies constantly fawn over me!"</p><p>"Do they?" Kendra asked, "I do hope you're being loyal to your girlfriend, wouldn't want to get her angry would you? We both know she doesn't like it when the fairies flirt with you. And also, you only have a single horn now."</p><p>"I gave up my third in a noble sacrifice." He pouted, dropping Kendra's hand and sneaking an arm around her waist. "Not many other unicorns do that for the record. No other unicorn would have done it. I'm the only one who did, so ha."</p><p>"You've been spending too much time around Seth," Kendra said, "Don't listen to most of what he says."</p><p>"So does that mean he was wrong about him being a king of a human kingdom?" Bracken asked, looking almost a little genuinely confused.</p><p>Kendra laughed, a sound that Bracken seemed to melt at. "No," she choked out in between her giggles, "Definitely not."</p><p>"He also said you were his maid," Bracken said.</p><p>"He's so dead when I get home," Kendra vowed. She could have sworn she heard a leaf crunch in the distance, but she ignored it. "Is there anything else he told you?"</p><p>"So much," Bracken said, "But now I'm starting to question a lot of it."</p><p>"He probably said I was also a princess or something," she said, "Apparently, he thinks handmaiden is another word for princess. He's always saying since I'm a princess, I should be kinder to him. He also says I fit a lot of the Disney stereotypes."</p><p>"Disney?" Bracken asked.</p><p>"It's a movie production studio, I'll talk to you more about it later." Kendra said, "I am not a princess, but he still teases me about it. Warren calls me that now and Tanu calls me Little Fairy sometimes, which is one of my least favorites."</p><p>"Have you ever wanted to become a princess?" Bracken asked.</p><p>Kendra thought about it, "When I was little I always dreamed of being a princess," she admitted, "I wanted to be in my fairy tale. Turns out I did." She chuckled.</p><p>"You could become a princess one day," Bracken said.</p><p>Kendra felt a battle of emotions over that statement, but luckily Bracken clarified it for her. "I don't mean to rush you, I'm not ready for any of that either. But maybe someday, if this works out."</p><p>Kendra smiled and nestled her head into his shoulder, "It will." She said, "I know it will."</p><p>Kendra felt Bracken's other hand start to play with her hair and she loved it. She could feel him twirl it around in his fingers as the sun started to set. And they shared a moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Give Me A Minute Or An Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kendra rubbed her eyes as she emerged from her cocoon of blankets. She fought back the tears that were stinging her eyes from the nightmares that had been keeping her up at night. It may have been over three years since the battle of the Zzyzx, but nightmares still haunted her dreams.</p><p>Flashes of Gorgrog and her wounded friends. She shook the thought from her mind, she didn't want to trouble herself any further. She turned over in her bed in an attempt to fall back asleep. She blew the hair from her eyes in annoyance, she wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon.</p><p>She risked a glance at her alarm clock to check the time. It was about six am, a bit too early for Kendra's liking, but at least she could head downstairs. Gosh, what she would give for a nice, hot cup of hot chocolate right now. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted it.</p><p>She gave up and jerked herself out of bed as if she were a puppet, only to fall back over in deafest, causing a giant flop-like sound from the bed. She typically would have snorted in amusement, but she didn't want to wake up her brother. He was lucky, he rarely got nightmares. Kendra was a bit jealous of that, but she would never admit that out loud.</p><p>It took three tries for her to get out of bed, making progress, but not by much. Eventually, she managed to get herself back into an upright position. It took her another five minutes to stand up. How her brother was sleeping through all this noise, she had no idea.</p><p>Not even bothering to change into clean clothes and fix her bead-head, she trudged downstairs, leaning against the wall for support. She had never felt so tired in her life, but she also had never had such a craving for hot chocolate in her life.</p><p>Eventually, she reached the kitchen as she fumbled around to get some milk out of the fridge. She knew Viola's milk was some of the best for hot chocolate, so she decided to choose that. Viola's milk never got old and Kendra had a small obsession with milk. She drank at least 3 cups a day.</p><p>She then walked over towards the pantry and pulled out some cocoa powder, a special one made by fairies. Because honestly, this is Fablehaven, what did you expect? Something normal from a grocery store? Keep dreaming.</p><p>She flipped on the burner and set the pan of milk over it, taking extra care not to spill any. Didn't want to have a mess to clean up later, or ever. She pulled up a stool and watched the milk start to heat up. Kendra stared at it as it very, very slowly started to warm up. She could've sworn time stopped because of how long it was taking.</p><p>She nearly jumped in surprise when someone caught her in a hug from behind. Instantly, she recognized the arm's of her boyfriend and leaned back into his embrace. She wanted a hug and this milk wasn't going to be warm anytime soon.</p><p>"What are you doing up so early?" He asked in her ear.</p><p>"Nightmares." She said, instantly regretting it. He was going to be babying her for the rest of the day. As much as she loved her boyfriend, he could be a little overprotective at times. Sometimes, he was scared to even let her chop vegetables. He claimed it was in his unicorn nature, but Kendra didn't buy it one bit.</p><p>He looked down at her concerned, "I thought you didn't get those anymore." He said.</p><p>Kendra shook her head, "Not too often." She said, "It was just a little worse tonight. I just wanted some hot chocolate."</p><p>Bracken chuckled, "You always liked your sweets." He said, "Is there enough for me?"</p><p>"Sure." Kendra said, "Just give the milk a minute." She glared at the milk, "Maybe more like an hour if it won't heat up. I swear the burner isn't even in." Honestly, though, Kendra wouldn't be surprised if it had turned itself off a while ago.</p><p>"I'll wait." He said, "You make the best hot chocolate."</p><p>Kendra blushed at the compliment. "I only mix up a few things." She said, "Nothing big to praise."</p><p>"Am I not allowed to compliment my girlfriend?" He asked, "I thought girls went for the pick-up lines these days. That's what your brother told me at least."</p><p>"And you listened to him?" Kendra gently pulled his arms off of her so she could finish the hot chocolate.</p><p>"You have a point." Bracken admitted, "But sometimes your brother gives pretty good advice. Like that time he said to try your brownie trifle, I didn't regret trying that. It tastes almost as good as your hot chocolate but even better."</p><p>"You have a serious sweet tooth." Kendra teased.</p><p>Bracken rolled his eyes playfully, "I was in a dungeon for years." He said, "I think I've earned the chance to have something sweet."</p><p>"Oh, the agony." Kendra said, "It didn't help your social skills."</p><p>"My social skills happen to be very good thank you very much," he huffed, "For a unicorn at least. You should see my cousin, now that's an interesting kid."</p><p>Kendra pressed a cup into his hands and bopped him on the nose, "Wow!" She remarked playfully, "You'll never be dim."</p><p>Bracken very maturely stuck out a tongue at her but accepted the cup nonetheless. One hand pressing the cup to his lips and the other wrapping itself around Kendra's shoulders. She leaned into his touch and sighed in content. Minutes later, she was asleep.</p><p>Bracken smiled down at the sleeping fairykind, enjoying how her face had no traces of a nightmare. He set down his cup and picked her up bridal style, taking care not to wake her up, carrying her up into her room. He laced her down in bed and brushed her hair out of her eyes before planting a quick kiss on her forehead, smiling to himself, well Kendra smiled in her sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I’m Not Doing That Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you want to do?" Kendra asked her boyfriend.</p><p>"What do you have in mind?" Bracken chuckled. "You only ask that when you have something in mind."</p><p>Kendra pokes his cheek playfully, "Smarty-pants." She said, "You know me too well."</p><p>"I do like to think that I know my girlfriend," he said, resulting in a blush from his girlfriend. It amused Bracken how she still acted flustered over their relationship. If anyone was to be flustered it should be him, after all, he is with one of the most beautiful girls in the-</p><p>"You're staring again," Kendra teased, "Still a smart-pants? Because you're still not very social." It took all Bracken had to keep his cheeks from turning a dusted silver. He had to admit, a blush looked much better on Kendra rather than him.</p><p>"What can I say?" He asked, "I was enchanted by your beauty." Bracken's point was confirmed soon after, a blush looked better on Kendra.</p><p>"Flatterer." She said, "I wonder where you got all your romantic advice, I didn't think goblins and other prisoners in Living Mirage would know that kind of stuff. Maybe you should go back and ask them where they found it? Some nice lady-troll or troll down there?"</p><p>Bracken snorted, "I'm not doing that again." He vowed, "I've had enough dungeons for a lifetime."</p><p>"Quite a few lifetimes, Peter Pan." She said.</p><p>"Peter pan?" Bracken asked, clearly confused, "I don't know that term. Is it some kind of dish you make? Did you say that piece of metal was a pan? Do you cook someone named Peter?"</p><p>Kendra was so close to rolling around on the floor laughing, "It's from a movie." She said, "It's about a boy who doesn't want to grow up. He lives in Neverland with a fairy and the lost boys where they stay young forever."</p><p>"That sounds more like Seth," Bracken said.</p><p>Kendra snorted, "That's true." She said, "But it's still a cute movie. We're watching it this afternoon."</p><p>"There's a fairy in that movie, what's her name?" Bracken asked curiously.</p><p>Kendra smiled, "Tinkerbell."</p><p>"I'm going to call you that now Tinkerbell." He said, "It's cute."</p><p>"Alright," Kendra said, "Oh, did you hear the joke Seth made the other day?"</p><p>"Do I want to know?" Bracken asked.</p><p>Kendra smiled, "So we were going on a horseback ride." She explained, "And he walked up to a random horse and asked if its name was Bracken."</p><p>"Is that just another joke about me being hornless?" Bracken pouted playfully, wrapping an arm around her shoulders playfully. "Because I gave up that horn nobly, besides, horses are not magical."</p><p>"Can't take a joke can you?" Kendra asked.</p><p>Bracken shrugged, before saying mockingly. "Blame my poor social skills." He teased.</p><p>"Very, very poor social skills." Kendra said, "But your romantic ones are even worse."</p><p>"Oh?" Bracken said, "I guess I'm just going to have to prove myself then, meet me back here when the moon is just above the trees." He pecked her cheek and left a gaping Kendra in the dust, he smiled to himself as he walked towards the fairy shrine. He would dwell on his victory later, but first, he had a date to plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Do We Have To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Bracken, I told you we were going to watch Disney this afternoon and I don't care what fancy fairy realm duties you have to do. Accept your punishment like a man!"</p><p>"Do I have to!" Bracken pouted, "I don't understand any off it.</p><p>"Which. Is. Exactly. Why. We. Are. Doing. It." Kendra stretched out each word dramatically playfully, "It isn't the dark ages anymore old man, it's time for you to be all modern."</p><p>"But what if I don't want to be modern?" Bracken asked.</p><p>"Then you can go get your toga from the shed." Kendra said smugly.</p><p>Bracken looked horrified, "Do you know how hard it is to talk in those things? I tripped on mine during one of the most important fairy realm meetings you have ever seen, it's practically a, I believe you call it, a sheet. There is no way I am putting that on."</p><p>"Then we are watching a movie." Kendra clapped happily, "I'll even let you pick. I would be happy if I were you. I've been listening to a lot of the Frozen soundtrack lately."</p><p>"I don't know whether or not to be scared," Bracken said, "Because I have never seen this, Frozen, before."</p><p>Kendra put a hand to her chest, looking aghast. "You should have wished you stayed silent." She warned, "Because now that is exactly what we are watching mister and I am not letting you have a say in this argument anymore."</p><p>"I walked right into that, didn't I?" Bracken sighed.</p><p>"Yep." Kendra pulled him onto the coach forcefully, "And you have to watch it."</p><p>"Yippee." Bracken said.</p><p>"And you say you don't know anything modern." Kendra teased, "Oh, mother's glory!"</p><p>"How was I supposed to know what 'OMG' meant?" Bracken pouted, "Try coming into a whole new era and see how you like it."</p><p>"Sadly, I'm not immoral." Kendra said, "Now stop acting like the man who lives in his mother's basement and watch the movie with me." Kendra clicked through the TV as Bracken did his best to comprehend what she just said with no avail. Eventually, she found the movie she was looking for and let out a small screech of delight.</p><p>"I take it you found the movie?" Bracken asked as she clicked play.</p><p>She shushed him obnoxiously, "Quiet." She hit him on the arm with the back of her hand, "No talking during the movie."</p><p>Well, Bracken thought, I'm in for a long ride. And a long ride he was in for indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Watch Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: There is a better version of this chapter in ‘We’re Better Together’ Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For the last time, I'm not going to clean your room for you!" Kendra exclaimed, "You are perfectly capable of doing it yourself and why the heck would I want to do it for you? What if I asked you to clean my room Seth? Would you say yes?"</p><p>"If it was for me, of course I would!" Seth countered, "You are the big sister, you are going to do it for me."</p><p>"No!" Kendra said forcefully, "You are going to clean your own room!"</p><p>To Kendra's surprise, he immediately turned around and walked up to his room as if he were a robot. She heard the door shut and then the start of him putting away clothes and legos. Kendra raised an eyebrow at his sudden obedience, but shrugged it off. Maybe he just wasn't as dumb as she thought.</p><p>She wandered over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk and popped into the microwave for hot chocolate. She waited a few minutes patiently until the microwave dinged, signally her milk was ready. She got up and was stirring in the hot chocolate mix when she heard the familiar stomping coming doesn't the stairs.</p><p>"What the heck just happened!" Seth said angrily, "I actually wanted to clean my room, what witchery did you perform on me!"</p><p>"Common sense," Kendra smirked, "And here I thought you didn't have any."</p><p>"Haha." Seth said, "Seriously, what did you do? I have never wanted to clean my room like that before and I never should have. Did you do some creepy magical thing or something?"</p><p>"I didn't do anything." She said honestly.</p><p>Seth huffed angrily, "You're so annoying sometimes."</p><p>"No, you are." Kendra said forcefully.</p><p>"Yes, I am." Seth agreed, his eyes flashing pink for a minute before returning to their usual chocolate color. "Okay, now I know you're doing something. Spill it now. I want to know what kind of thing you are using to do it so I can use it." Kendra was pretty sure the last part was kenaf to stay in his head.</p><p>"I'm really not doing anything." Kendra said, do what she believed was totally honest. It's not like she would know what she was doing...</p><p>"I'm telling Grandpa," Seth tattled.</p><p>"Fine," Kendra said, "I didn't do anything anyway."</p><p>Minutes later, when Seth came back with Grandpa, Kendra had already finished her hot chocolate and was sitting in front of the TV watching a musical that she loved. She wanted to groan when she heard Seth cough behind her.</p><p>"Kendra, Seth says you have been forcing him to do things." Grandpa said, "You wouldn't know anything if this, would you?"</p><p>"I didn't force him to do anything," Kendra said.</p><p>"But you told him to do anything," Kendra said.</p><p>"But you told him to do something and he obeyed for once, correct?" Grandpa asked.</p><p>"Yeah…" Kendra said slowly.</p><p>"I was talking with your boyfriend the other day," Kendra blushed at the term, "And he did mention a power similar to this. He called it charm."</p><p>"Sweet." Kendra said.</p><p>"It's not sweet!" Seth pouted, "She's going to force me to do things!"</p><p>"Oh?" Kendra asked innocently, putting a lot of emotion into her next words, "Get me some candy." Seth immediately obeyed.</p><p>Grandpa Sorenson chuckled, "You know you won't be able to do it all day. I'll imagine you'll run out of energy soon."</p><p>Kendra smirked, "Watch me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. How About You Trust Me For Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, your mother said she had a mission for a few of us to go on?" Grandpa Sorenson confirmed.</p><p>Bracken nodded enthusiastically, "Nothing dangerous," he assured them, "Back when mother destroyed a few shrines, she recently found out a few things had been salvaged from the wreckage. One of which includes a very rare flower that can be quite dangerous in the wrong hands. We are to pick it up before a demon rumored in the area can intercept it."</p><p>"And there will be no danger?" Grandpa Sorenson repeated.</p><p>"We'll be under the fairy queen's protection." He started, "Plus, the chances of the demon showing how are quite slim and the flower has no side effects of safeguards. Just get in and get out."</p><p>"Who do you want to take with you?" Grandpa Sorenson asked.</p><p>"I was hoping to take Kendra with me," Bracken said, "Me and her have a connection to light energy so it may be best. I don't think it matters as much who comes, as long as it isn't Vanessa. She has a little bit too much of a dark energy to be around such a pure flower."</p><p>Vanessa glared at the unicorn, "Seth has a darker aura than me," she said, "But yet you bring him."</p><p>Bracken shrugged shamelessly, "I don't work well with blixes. Especially ones with a dark history, though that is quite common from what I have seen. Not that I doubt it though, these are blixes we are talking about."</p><p>Kendra glared at her boyfriend threateningly, as if to tell him to shut up. Cowering, he flinched under her gaze but did also clearly not back down.</p><p>"Well, we can't all be unicorns." Vanessa said, "Dancing around with flowers in our hair and singing to the plants. It's a miracle we have anything left under your leadership. I pity your people." Warren looked as if he was holding in a chuckle as did Seth.</p><p>Bracken snorted, "Even if you weren't a blix, I wouldn't bring you. You betrayed them, no?"</p><p>Kendra got up from her seat and whispered something hushed in his ear that made him visibly pale. As much as Kendra was a cupcake, she could be pretty scary if she wanted to and this was a clear example of that.</p><p>"Why can't you just trust me for once?" Vanessa exclaimed, "I've made some mistakes, but I've changed! I never asked to be a blix, but you make it sound as if I did! How can I prove myself to you if I won't even get the chance?" At this point, Vanessa looked like she was about to cry, something that was a truly rare sight.</p><p>"I trust you a little," Bracken said, "But this is a mission for the fairy queen herself."</p><p>Vanessa pushes herself out of her chair and left the room angrily, Warren at her back. You could hear Kendra yelling at her boyfriend from across the preserve. Though it seemed like everything would have been resolved, we still have a ways to go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Did I Ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t ask...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kendra whipped the eggs with such power, Warren would have thought she could be baffling demons. He watched her hands and the silver whisk fly as she continued to stir.</p><p>"What are you making?" Warren asked his cousin curiously.</p><p>"Cake," she said simply. "It's Bracken's birthday and I wanted to do something special for him. Apparently, they don't celebrate birthdays very often in the fairy realm, so I decided I would make this one special. I think he's turning 2000."</p><p>Warren chuckled, "That boyfriend of yours sure is interesting."</p><p>Kendra blushed and her next sentence sounded very flustered, "First off Warren, he is not my boyfriend."</p><p>"Sure, sure." Warren dipped his finger in the already prepared frosting, only for Kendra to slap it away. He grabbed his finger and cried in mock pain. Kendra rolled her eyes at her cousin's antics. It seemed years basically in a coma didn't soften his appetite. "Mean."</p><p>"Don't steal my frosting," Kendra said happily as she dipped her finger in herself, and held it to her mouth tauntingly. And it was working.</p><p>"You're so mean to me." Warren pouted, "I want some frosting!"</p><p>"Maybe if you help, I'll give you a little." Kendra offered, "I'm trying to mix up the batter now, can you do that for me?" She held out a whisk to her cousin, who took it.</p><p>"Easy," Warren said as he started beating the batter, "This batter is being beaten by the Warren Burgess, it never stood a chance!" He challenged the batter, "How do you like that? Huh?"</p><p>"You're weird." Kendra declared.</p><p>Warren stuck out his tongue at her, "It's alright batter, she didn't mean to insult me. Shh."</p><p>Kendra started at her cousin in concern, maybe she shouldn't give him any sugar. It definitely would not be helping his "condition" at all. But this was weird, even for self proclaimed Warren freaking Burgess.</p><p>"I'm perfectly fine!" Warren said happily to no one in particular.</p><p>"Did I ask?" Kendra questioned.</p><p>"Yes," Warren said, "Did you try Tanu's new potion? He told me not to drink it, so I thought it was something amazing! And I was right!"</p><p>Kendra mentally forehead slapped herself, Tanu's new potion caused loopiness and craziness, or extra, in Warren's case. "I think you should go see Tanu for an antidote." She suggested, "It will make you feel a lot better."</p><p>Warren screeched, dropping the bowl. "I thought you were a creature of light!" He whined, "Why do you torture me! Help, Kendra is torturing me!" Now Kendra really was getting concerned.</p><p>"Warren, stop screaming." She said.</p><p>"I don't wanna!" He cried, "I wanna go home!"</p><p>Alright, he pushed Kendra past the breaking point. She grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him towards Tanu's room, him screaming and crying the entire way. "Tanu!" She called into the room, "I need an antidote for your new potion! Someone idiot got into it today!"</p><p>"I'm not an idiot!" Warren pouted, "I am Warren freaking Burgess!"</p><p>Tanu open the door and sighed at the sight before them, "It's going to take me a bit to make an antidote," he admitted, "There was a reason I forbid drinking it specially. Give me two days, it requires a lot of complex mixing."</p><p>"Two days!" Kendra exclaimed, "I have to deal with this for two days?"</p><p>"Sorry," Tanu said, "There isn't much else I can do."</p><p>Kendra looked down at the now sleeping Warren and sighed, this was going to be a long two days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. This, This Makes It All Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you ever regret losing the fairy realm to the demons?" Kendra asked Bracken, "I mean, I know losing it was a terrible loss, but what do you think about it."</p><p>Bracken sighed, "It's complicated. The fairy realm was home to me and many others. It was the purest place on earth, if it could be counted as a place on earth. It was untouched by darkness and more, if was paraise to so many people."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kendra said.</p><p>"It's not your fault," he assured her, "And this? This makes it all worth it." He gestured to her and the view, as if to say this moment was worth it all. Kendra blushed.</p><p>"I can't help but feel it was a little my fault," she admitted, "I could have done more."</p><p>"Kendra, you did more than we ever thought you would." Bracken said gently, "You killed the demon king for heaven's sake! You quite possibly did more than anyone on that battlefield, including me."</p><p>"It wasn't enough though," Kendra said.</p><p>"No Kendra," he said, "It was everything. It was worth it, I promise."</p><p>"Thanks," Kendra said, "I needed that."</p><p>"Of course," Bracken said, "What are friends for?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I Told You So</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All caught up cross-posting! Sweet! Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you making?" Seth asked curiously.</p><p>"Potion," Tanu said simply as he added some kind of powder to the liquid.</p><p>"What's it do?" Seth asked curiously.</p><p>"It's a secret." Tanu said, "I'm not allowed to tell anyone, so don't even think about trying anything."</p><p>"What?" Seth faked aghast, "Me? Try something?"</p><p>"You're hilarious," Tanu said, "I'll be right back." He quickly pushed himself out of his chair and went over to the kitchen, presumably to gather a more common ingredient. Who knew chocolate had so many magical properties? It did help the potion taste better though.</p><p>As soon as Tanu was out of ear-shot, Seth garbed the potion and quickly guzzled it down. It had to be something good if Tanu was being so secretive about it.</p><p>Instantly, to his hour, he turned a pale green color. "Tanu!" He yelled.</p><p>"I tolls you so!" Came the response as Tanu laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Unacceptable, Try Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what if I don't want to clean my room?" Seth pouted, "You should do it for me! Eh?"</p><p>"Seth, we had a deal!" Kendra exclaimed, "You clean your side of the room and I clean my side!"</p><p>"But your side's always clean!" Seth pouted, "It's not fair!"</p><p>"Maybe you should try keeping yours tidy." Kendra countered.</p><p>"Orrrrrrrrr," Seth said, "You could help me clean it."</p><p>"Unacceptable." Kendra deadpanned, "Try again."</p><p>"You'll clean it hapilly without complaint?" Seth tried.</p><p>"You really think this is going to work?"' Kendra asked, "Seth, I'm not going to clean your side of the room no matter what you say. Don't make me charm you into doing it, I've been saving the energy so I won't pass out. This doesn't mean I won't be afraid to do it though."</p><p>Seth pouted, "Srupid charm."</p><p>Kendra snorted, "Stupid shade walk."</p><p>"Lame." Seth said.</p><p>"Alright mister, what's your brilliant insult?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"I dunno." Seth said.</p><p>"Real inspiring." Kendra said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Back Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Warren, what was it like being an albino?" Seth asked curiously.</p><p>Warren shrugged, "It)s hard to explain. It felt like hours, yet eternity. A grip on reality but not."</p><p>"I never thought you could sound poetic." Seth teased.</p><p>Warren rolled hai eyes, "I'm just trying to explain it, it's not my fault the Warren Burgess charm kicked in. Oh, how sometimes I betray myself."</p><p>Seth snorted, "You did seem pretty far gone."</p><p>"What did you guys do?" Warren asked, "I do hope you didn't just leave me to rot."</p><p>"They tried potions," Seth said, "Memories, physical contact and all of that. Heck, they even had Kendra kiss you."</p><p>Warren started at his cousin, "Very funny."</p><p>"I'm serious!" Seth said honestly, "Apparently, fairy kisses have a lot of power."</p><p>"Back up. She's my cousin," Warren said, "Half my age."</p><p>Seth shrugged, "It was for science. It actually brought the biggest reaction out of you they had ever seen."</p><p>"You're really not joking?" Warren asked.</p><p>Seth shrugged, "Ask her yourself." Sure enough, Kendra happened to be passing by the room just at that moment. She was walking side by side with Bracken, presumably heading to the living room to watch some movies. Kendra was very old on the fact Bracken had to catch up on modern life.</p><p>"Hey Kendra!" Seth called out, "Tell Warren I'm not lying!"</p><p>"What did you say?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"Didn't you kiss Warren well he was an albino?" They heard something like a squeak come from Kendra's direction along with a muffled conversation between Kendra and Bracken.</p><p>"Yes…." Kendra called out, before dashing away.</p><p>"Well how about that," Warren said.</p><p>"What?" Seth asked.</p><p>"It's not everyday someone gets a chance like that."</p><p>Seth slapped his forehead. Gosh, his cousin was strange.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sometimes, You Can Even See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, happy November! I hope to catch up! I’m going to finish this, promise!</p><p>This chapter is dedicated to cocopocoloco! Have some brackendra to show my thanks! *heart*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you making?” Bracken asked curiously, peering over Kendra’s shoulder.</p><p>Kendra shrugged, “Brownies.”</p><p>“I feel like I should know what that is,” Bracken said, “But honestly, I don’t.”</p><p>“Poor Bracken,” Kendra teased, “Doesn’t know a thing now does he?”</p><p>Bracken rolled his eyes, something he must have picked up recently from either Kendra or Seth. The first smiled that she knew she affected her boyfriend. “Can you just tell me what it is?” Bracken asked curiously, “It sounds interesting, especially if you’re making it.”</p><p>Kendra hit him playfully with the spatula, “Flatterer.”</p><p>“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” he countered.</p><p>“Brownies are a chocolate treat,” Kendra explained, “You tried chocolate the other day, it’s like that, except softer in a way. A different texture. You’ll like it, trust me.”</p><p>“Can I help?” Bracken asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Kendra handed him the bowl, “Can you keep mixing that for me? Warren broke the electric mixer when he had Seth tried to make smoothies the other day.”</p><p>Bracken chuckled, “How did that happen?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“They added too many things and a lot of them were too hard,” she explained, “Broke the blades and made the kitchen a total mess. You were in the fairy realm at the time, but it took them a good two weeks to clean up the whole thing.”</p><p>“That sounds like them,” Bracken said.</p><p>“Yep,” Kendra agreed, “Since they are now banned from the kitchen, I can bake a little more for table knowing they aren’t going to come in and mess it up.”</p><p>“I resent that!” A voice called from the living room, presumably her brother.</p><p>Kendra ignored him, “Let me know when that batter’s nice and smooth,” she said.</p><p>Bracken nodded before proceeding to mix the batter for a good ten minutes. Since they didn’t have an electric mixer, it would for sure take longer to mix. “Done,” he announced after the batter was free of clumps.</p><p>Kendra took the bowl delicately from him, careful not to spill as she poured into the pan before popping it into the oven. She pulled out her phone and set a quick timer.</p><p>“Now what?” Bracken asked.</p><p>“We wait,” Kendra pulled up a stool and set it at the counter. Bracken pulled up one of his own before sitting down as well.</p><p>“How long do we wait?” Bracken asked.</p><p>Kendra shrugged, “Until the timer goes off.” She looked to the pan, “Sometimes, you can even see when it’s done, but it’s a little unreliable to go by sight. I usually wait until the timer goes off and then stick a wooden stick in it.”</p><p>“Why would you do that?” Bracken asked curiously.</p><p>“If the stick comes out clean, it’s good.” Kendra said.</p><p>“Strange,” Bracken said.</p><p>“It’s pretty simple once you get the hang of it,” Kendra said, “But I suppose it’s a little strange. But to put it another way, brownies are done when they are more solid rather than the battery texture, if that makes sense.”</p><p>“A little.” Bracken said.</p><p>“It’ll have to do,” Kendra said, “It’s going to be about twenty minutes before they’re ready, do you want to do something well, we wait?”</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” Bracken asked.</p><p>“How about a movie?” Kendra asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Bracken got up and walked towards the living room, Kendra in tow. “What movie?”</p><p>“Star Wars,” Kendra said, “I think tou’ll like it.”</p><p>“Sounds strange,” Bracken remarked.</p><p>“I happen to like it, thank you very much.” Kendra huffed, “And just for that, you no longer have a say in what we watch.”</p><p>“Did I ever?” Bracken asked.</p><p>“I suppose not,” Kendra smiled, “But now you erased any chance you had.”</p><p>Bracken shrugged, “How about we start the movie?”</p><p>Kendra nodded as she clicked the remote, putting on the show. Twenty minutes later, they were cozied up watching a movie, eating an entire pan of brownies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. All I Ever Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an excerpt from Patton’s journal I made up. Let me know if you would like to see more of these in the comments feature.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never had once thought that my aunt's plan would have succeeded! I rarely doubt my aunt's wisdom and guidance, but this was one time I was skeptical. To become fairy struck and one with the fairies is something that was beyond my wildest dreams!</p><p>I have been taking note of my abilities and of which I will now relay into this journal. I have a share of new abilities of which I have mostly had to discover myself. There are not many records of the power of one fairystruck, but here is what I have discovered for me.</p><p>I can speak many languages and this is most useful. I can converse in a few tongues and understand them just as well. What once sounded like bells and whistles I can now hear in English! If I focus hard enough, I can even try to translate English to fairy! Perhaps one day I could make my own messages in the fairy language and understand it truly!</p><p>I can now see limited in the dark, but not as much as you may think. It is as if I can hold up a dull light, but it is better than none. I have heard of the highest honor, a fairykind, can have unlimited sight in the dark, but alas, I cannot have such unlimited sight.</p><p>I have yet to discover any other abilities, but my aunt assured me more shall come with time. I still cannot believe her plan worked so flawlessly, perhaps I shall tell it.</p><p>My aunt had me rescue multiple fairies in trouble. As part of being a creature of light, anyone who saves you you shall owe them a debt. My aunt advised me to ask for a kiss when they asked how they could repay me. After many of these tasks, I noticed the change that came with it.</p><p>I had started to gain glimpses of some of these abilities of which I had then reported to my aunt. She told me to take no more kisses, of risk of too much power coursing through my mortal form and to instead wait for the abilities to fully suffice.</p><p>And right she was! I now have these abilities and knowledge I could have never dreamed of that came with it. </p><p>I have told no one but my love and my aunt of these abilities. A status such as this is not one meant to be broadcasted out of fear of too much attention. I would’ tell spread the word, think of the adventure it would bring! But both my aunt and Lena advised against it. I cannot resist Lena’s charm, oh how that beautiful woman weakens me.</p><p>I anticipate the time when my abilities shall full surface and I count down the days. All I ever wanted was something like this, but alas, I must be patient. For now I am Patton Burgess, now fairystruck!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. That Was Impressive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re going camping!” Kendra exclaimed</p><p>“Technically, you are going to scout out an area for a few days. keeping an eye out for any unusual activity in a tent overnight, but yes, you’re going camping.” Grandpa Sorenson confirmed</p><p>Kendra looked like she wanted to start jumping up and down and scream. It wasn’t hard to see that she was a big fan of camping.</p><p>“Calm down Kendra.” Seth laughed </p><p>“Who’s coming?” Kendra asked curiously, choosing to ignore her brother.</p><p>“You, Seth, Warren, Vanessa and Bracken.” Grandpa Sorenson smiled “I usually wouldn’t send you guys on a quest or mission, but this is just a vacation.”</p><p>“Bracken’s coming? I thought he had work to do in the fairy realm?” Kendra asked</p><p>“He managed to get some time off and expressed interest in going.”</p><p>“I bet Kendra likes that.” Seth smirked</p><p>“I’ll get you for that.” Kendra threatened</p><p>“Kids, be nice.” Grandpa Sorenson scolded</p><p>“Sorry Grandpa.” They chorused</p><p>“It’s alright. You guys are going to drive up early tomorrow morning, so why don’t you guys pack soon?”</p><p>“Alright.” Kendra Said</p><p>“Where we going camping?” Seth asked</p><p>“You haven’t been to this preserve, but it’s called Antaka. It’s a forest kind of habitat, with a few mountains up north. It is going to be about a eight hour drive.”</p><p>“Eight hours!” Seth protested “I’m going to be sooooooo bored?”</p><p>“Why do you think I didn’t want to go on this trip?” Tanu teased coming into the room</p><p>“Thanks big guy, I needed that.”</p><p>“Of course.” Tanu Said “Do you want to bring a sleeping potion? It would knock you out pretty fast.” </p><p>“No thanks.” Seth Said “Don’t want to miss anything. I feel like every time something cool happens, I always miss it. But not this time.”</p><p>“Typical Seth.” Kendra snorted</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Seth questioned playfully </p><p>“Kids, go pack!” Grandpa Sorenson said sternly</p><p>“Fine.” Seth stuck out his younger at his sister and gave her look that clearly said this wasn’t over.</p><p>“Looking forward to it.” Kendra muttered under her breath as she got up and headed to the attic.</p><p>She and Seth bickered pointlessly as they packed, but not in a mean way.</p><p>“You bring another clothes?” Kendra asked</p><p>“Three sets mother.” </p><p>“Seth, we’re going to be there for a week and there is no brownies to do your laundry.”</p><p>“Oops.” Seth Said sheepishly but then quickly went back to his sassy state, “I knew that.”</p><p>“Sureeeeeee you did.” Kendra teased</p><p>“How about you? Bring enough makeup for a certain pony?” </p><p>“Seth!” Kendra reddened</p><p>“Haha. I finished first.” </p><p>“Was it ever competition?”</p><p>“Well, duh.” </p><p>Kendra laughed. “You hungry?”</p><p>“Starving!”</p><p>“You just ate 2 hours ago.”</p><p>“Well you just asked me if I’m hungry, and besides, that was two whole hours! I bet you are to!”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“I still don’t get how those weird things you eat fill you up.”</p><p>“It’s called roasted vegetables, Seth.”</p><p>“Ew.”</p><p>“And it’s what’s for dinner.”</p><p>“Nooooooooo!”</p><p>“Along with meatloaf.”</p><p>“Yum.”</p><p>“Seth, you deeply confuse me.”</p><p>“Good. I’d rather be untamed.”</p><p>“Sometimes I worry about you.”</p><p>“No need I slay demons, I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“I slayed the demon king.” Kendra taunted</p><p>“Shadow charmer!” He protested </p><p>“Fairykind!” She sang</p><p>“Adventurer!” He stated triumphantly</p><p>“Intelligent!” She chorused</p><p>“You calling me dumb?”</p><p>“You said it not me!” She sang </p><p>“I’m not dumb!” He pouted</p><p>“Let’s go heal some demons!” She smirked</p><p>“I did that one time! Then I killed him!”</p><p>“Whatever.” Kendra rolled her eyes “Let’s go eat.”</p><p>“Food!” Seth ran down the stairs and tripped on the last one causing Kendra to laugh. “Not funny.” He growled</p><p>“Who’s more awesome now?” Kendra taunted</p><p>“Me!” Warren snook up behind Kendra and lifted her into the air.</p><p>“Warren! Put me down!” Kendra laughed</p><p>“Never!” He chuckled well he tickled her</p><p>“Warren. Be nice.” Vanessa Said </p><p>“You will feel the wrath of my fairy magic!” Kendra choked out through laughter</p><p>“Fine.” Warren pouted and plopped Kendra in her seat. “Hey Seth, aren’t I the most awesome?”</p><p>“No.” Seth smirked</p><p>“After dinner, in the barn. Both of you.” Warren smirked “Unless you’re too chicken.”</p><p>“I’m in.” Seth agreed</p><p>“What kind of battle?” Kendra wondered</p><p>“Weapon of choice. No killing, just try and best them free-for-all. Alliances welcome.”</p><p>“Sure.” Kendra agreed</p><p>“I’ll join too.” Vanessa added</p><p>“Boys against girls!” Warren challenged</p><p>“Deal.” Vanessa smirked</p><p>“We’re so gonna win this.” Seth whispered to Warren</p><p>“What?” Warren asked through a mouthful of meatloaf.</p><p>“Warren!” Vanessa scolded “Sometimes I wonder if being an albino for a few years was too bad for your  mental health!”</p><p>“No, it’s just those two belong in insane asylums.” Kendra smirked</p><p>“True.” Vanessa agreed</p><p>“Hey!” Seth and Warren protested</p><p>“I know Warren does.” Dale said sitting down at the table.</p><p>“What are you saying brother?” Warren challenged playfully</p><p>“I sometimes wonder if you have any survival instincts.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>“There was that one time where Seth asked you to race him outside from the attic so you jumped out the window to beat him there and broke your arm.”</p><p>‘Is that what happened?” Said Grandpa Sorenson “I thought you got it from a demon attack that almost destroyed a whole sanctuary?”</p><p>“I like my version better.” Warren defended.</p><p>“That sure sounds impressive,” Vanessa said.</p><p>“I am extremely impressive!” Warren bragged, “I told you my version was better.”</p><p>“Sure thing brother,” Dale said, “Sure thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. I Can’t Do This Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This one is pretty sad. Just a warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was standing back at the cliff, one she saw every time she closed her eyes. She knew how this story would end, but this was a dream. This realm had no rules. No mercy. No compassion. It was the place Kendra always dreaded coming back to every time.</p><p>“You can stop shaking that stick.” Came the voice.</p><p>“I’d rather not.” The words flowed out of her mouth, leaving her with no control over her actions. She couldn’t say anything else other than those words. See nothing but this moment. Hear nothing but his voice.</p><p>Gavin Rose, or so he was called. But Kendra now knew his real title. All hail the prince, the one to kill us all. The one so evil, he was not only named a demon, but one of the demons. The demon prince, someone who Kendra had once loved.</p><p>“Let me rephrase that,” he came closer, “Put down the stick or I’ll kill you.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t.” Kendra said, hoping the words were true.</p><p>“I would rather not do it in this form, I have a small attraction and fondness for you like this.” Gavin admitted, “But I could turn into a dragon if it’d make you feel better. Then of course, it might be a bit more painful. Very unfortunate, but quite doable.”</p><p>“Who are you?” She asked, dreading the answer she so solely knew was coming.</p><p>“I thought you would know this by now.” He purred, “In fact you do. Tell me, what is the name you know? I do hope you don't think it is Gavin Rose. I may be able to kill you in this form if you are, but we both know you know the answer.”</p><p>“Navarog.” She whimpered as the stick started to grow heavier in her hand, the burden of the truth weighing her down as if she was holding up the very sky. The invisible rocks weighing her down, almost making her drop the staff from her hands. But she had to keep shaking it, she couldn’t let the others be found.</p><p>“That is I.” He said, “Keep going.”</p><p>“The demon prince.” She said, “A dragon so evil he was named a demon. He Wants to free the demons. He Wants to rule the world. Locked in the quiet box for centuries.”</p><p>“Did you h-have to bring up that last part?” Kendra did it have to look at him to see the smirk that would cover what she once thought was handsome features. He had the stutter just to spite her and for a minute, all she saw was Gavin. Not Navarog, but Gavin.</p><p>“So you do care about me.” Gavin said.</p><p>“I don’t anymore,” Kendra said, the truth still fresh. She may not have romantic feelings for him anymore, but that doesn’t mean she didn’t care for him. Such feelings could not be deleted just like that and even after all these years and a new boyfriend, one she loved very much, she was still healing.</p><p>“Put down the stick,” he offered, “Swear your allegiance to the demons. And I will grant you some of the most peaceful things imaginable. A whole country in your name and to rule at your hand! Join us Kendra, your friends don’t care about you anymore than I did. But we can help each other, just put down the stick.”</p><p>Kendra was so tempted to put down the stick, to get rid of the guilt that came with friendship. To get rid of these burdens she had borne on her shoulders. “I can’t leave them,” she said. </p><p>“You can,” he said, “We both know this isn’t worth it Kendra. You don’t have to deal with them anymore. You can become your true self, a powerful one. We can rule the world!”</p><p>“But they’d die,” Kendra said.</p><p>Gavin’s grin tightened, “Some sacrifices are needed to win.”</p><p>“I can’t leave them,” she said, “I can’t.”</p><p>“You can,” Gavin held out his hand, “Join me.”</p><p>Kendra hesitantly put her hand out as the stick dropped from her hands. And with that, she woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. That’s The Easy Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another excerpt from Patton’s journal :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, I was visiting the dragon sanctuary, Wyrmroost! Oh, how this was one of my favorite and quite possibly most dangerous exploits. I shall be sure to tab down the danger when I relay my story to Lena when I return home.</p><p>By sheer luck, I managed to stumble along such a community. I had known of such creatures but never once thought I would meet one! Today, I tripped upon a civilization of talking animals, or as they preferred to be called, intelligent creatures.</p><p>I was crossing a river nearby when a terrible sea-monster made its appearance. It killed both my companions and left me with a severe head injury and a scar on my arm. If these creatures had not rescued me, I would be a goner, leaving my poor wife all alone.</p><p>I missed most of the fight, for my thoughts were still muddy. All I remember clearly is a large bear calling to his companions to take me to his leader.</p><p>And what a leader it was! The leader was a massive and intelligent elephant, who was both merciful and unforgiving when it came to many things. She asked me what I was doing so near their home and I gave her a truthful answer. I have learned that when dealing with the magical world, lies will land you in a grave.</p><p>What came next was what surprised me the most. She explained that she had a glance of the future, and I was to leave a sting bulb with them of which they would lock away in a quiet box.</p><p>I was a bit skeptical at first, but she then quickly explained that the stingbulb would meet with some of my relatives from the future, which sold me. I knew right away she was talking about my nieces, Kendra and Seth. Such remarkable children they are. I deeply hope things have been going smoothly in their own time.</p><p>Compared to me, they have the easy part of life! I choose my adventures but theirs are brought on a silver platter they cannot refuse. One of my wishes is to help them more, but all I can do is this from my own time. For now, I talk to this elephant.</p><p>She bud me farewell along with a few other hints, which I choose not to say in this journal in case it shall ever fall in the wrong hands. I may share some of this information in the future, but not now. I hope one day I cross paths with these remarkable creatures again! I have a remarkable story to tell my wife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Yes I Did, What About It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who is making dinner tonight?” Seth asked</p><p>“Me and Vanessa can like usual.” Kendra suggested</p><p>“No way!” Seth protested “You guys make way too healthy meals.”</p><p>“Do you willingly admit you just insulted our cooking?” Kendra asked, warning in her tone.</p><p>“Yes I did, what about it?” Seth said confidently. </p><p>“Then let’s see what you and Warren make for dinner.” Kendra smirked</p><p>“Me?!” Warren protists.</p><p>Vanessa laughed, “This is going to be good!”</p><p>“Fine.” Seth said firmly “Me and Warren will make a better dinner than you two in our sleep!”</p><p>“Want to bet?” Kendra taunted “Or are you too chicken?”</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Warren asked curiously</p><p>“We don’t tell anyone that Seth and Warren cooked this.” Kendra explained “And then we ask if this meal was better than last nights. Losers serve the other two for a whole day.”</p><p>Seth pondered this. “You’re on.” He agreeed</p><p>Wait, how did I get roped into this!” Warren yelped </p><p>“Come on Warren. Think of all the fun things we could do to Kendra and Vanessa!” Seth convinced</p><p>“You had me at fun.” Warren rubbed his hands together as he headed into the kitchen with Seth in tow.</p><p>“Vanessa, don’t forget the barf bags for at dinner today.” Kendra said turning to her friend</p><p>“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Vanessa wrinkled her nose</p><p>“Heard that!” Seth called from the kitchen</p><p>“Heard what?” Kendra asked innocently</p><p>“You’re going to need to forget your dignity tomorrow!” Seth taunted “Or else you’re just going to lose it.”</p><p>“Same to you, shadow substance.”</p><p>“And you, sparkles.”</p><p>“Sparkles?” Vanessa asked curiously</p><p>“His new nickname for me. You can be Vamp.”</p><p>“Why Vamp?”</p><p>“Short for vampire.”</p><p>“Ha ha. What about Warren?”</p><p>“Mute.” Kendra smirked</p><p>“I was turned jute one time Kendra!” Warren called from the kitchen</p><p>“Ain’t that too bad.” Vanessa mustered udner her breath</p><p>“What are you guys making?” Kendra called</p><p>“Spaghetti and meatballs! Along with chocolate chip cookies.” Seth said triumphantly.</p><p>“Good luck.”</p><p>“You’re going to need it.” Vanessa added “Uo for a swim Kendra?”</p><p>Kendra smiled at he blix, “Sure.”</p><p>She and Vanessa got up to change into their swimsuits. Meanwhile, disaster was cooking up in the kitchen.</p><p>“How long is the water going to take to boil!” Seth complained “It’s taking foreverrrrrrr.”</p><p>“I think somethings wrong with it.” Warren agreed</p><p>“Maybe we should just start putting the pasta in now?” Seth suggested</p><p>“That makes sense. I’m sure it doesn’t have to be super hot for pasta to cook. It just needs to be a little hot.” Warren agreed</p><p>“The pastas in.” Seth announced “How long do I have to wait?”</p><p>“It says to reduce to medium heat and leave for ten minutes.”</p><p>“I think we should put it on less heat.” Seth added “The water is already super hot.”</p><p>“Yeah. And I think we should leave it in less time for the same reason.” </p><p>“Cool.” Seth’s aid and made the adjustments. “How are the cupcakes coming?”</p><p>“I didn’t think there was enough chocolate so I added an extra few cups of cocoa powder. And same for the frosting.”</p><p>“Nice. I always think these desserts aren’t chocolatey enough.”</p><p>“Right. I put the batter in the pan and some icing on top. They’re in the oven now. I’ll check on them when they’re done.”</p><p>“Sounds good. You want to watch TV well we wait?” Seth suggested</p><p>“Sure. I hear this new movie came out. It’s about zombies taking over the world.”</p><p>“My kind of movie.” Seth agreed “Of course we’ll come back and check on this all in a bit.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Warren agreed</p><p>Within seconds they were watching the movie, and about a half hour later, there was a fire in the kitchen.</p><p>“We’re being attacked!” Warren yelled “Everyone out!”</p><p>“I’ll go see what it is!” Seth said, pulling out his sword “You go get everyone out.”</p><p>“Got it.” Warren agreed</p><p>Within minutes, everyone was outside by the pool.</p><p>“What happened!” Kendra cried</p><p>“Fire!” Warren responded</p><p>“Is everyone alright?” Grandpa Sorenson asked</p><p>“Yeah.” Said Granma Sorenson</p><p>“I wonder what it was.” Dale wondered</p><p>“Something big.” Warren guessed</p><p>“Is Seth okay?” Kendra worries</p><p>“The fires out so I’m guessing we can go back in.” Warren suggested.</p><p>“I’ll wait out here.” Kendra said backing away</p><p>Warren walked towards the door cautiously, but Seth suddenly opened it.</p><p>“What happened!” Warren asked</p><p>“Let’s just say there’s going to be no dinner tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Do I Have To Do Everything Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quite possibly inspired by my own family ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Warren, grandpa said we have to clean up the house!” Kendra exclaimed, “Do I have to do everything here, or are you and Seth going to help?”</p><p>“The first option!” Warren flashed his cardboard sword against Seth’s.</p><p>“I was being sarcastic!” Kendra said, “Put down your swords and help! We have guests coming over later today and Grandpa wants the house cleaned up.”</p><p>“Grandpa can do it himself,” Seth went for Warren’s side.</p><p>“Burn!” Warren said.</p><p>“Can you two just be mature for once!” Kendra exclaimed, “What Will it take for you to help us? Even Bracken’s helping and he’s a prince!”</p><p>“Good for him,” Seth swept for Warren’s feet, only for his cousin to dodge. “Dang it!”</p><p>“What?” Bracken called from the other room, “I heard someone call my name.”</p><p>“Nothing!” Kendra shouted back before turning to face them again. “I’ll help you guys clean up your parts if you stop now, deal?”</p><p>“Nope,” Seth said, “You are going to clean the whole house and you’re not going to complain about it.”</p><p>“Wrong!” Kendra said, “you are going to clean or I’m going to break your cardboard swords!”</p><p>Seth and Warren gasped dramatically, “You wouldn’t dare!” Seth said.</p><p>“We spent hours of hard labor to make these swords!” Warren added.</p><p>Kendra rolled her eyes, wondering how she was related to these idiots. “I would dare,” she said evilly, “Now I’d recommend you put those down and start cleaning.”</p><p>“We can make new ones,” Seth said thoughtfully, the tip of his cardboard sword on his chin.</p><p>Warren sniffed and hugged his sword close to him, “I will always remember your sacrifice.” And with a very tearful separation, Warren handed his sword over to Kendra and Seth did in suit.</p><p>“Great!” Kendra said, “Now start cleaning!”</p><p>“You misunderstood madam,” Seth said, “We have you the swords, so now we get to skip cleaning!” And with that, he tackled Warren onto the ground as they wrestled, not caring about the things they were knocking over.</p><p>Kendra fumed to herself, but eventually gave up. It was pointless to try and argue with these idiots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. You Don’t See It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Somewhat sequel to the chapter “Did I Ask” :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Step right up, step right up!” Warren said, “Take a chance and win a prize!”</p><p>“What the heck are you doing?” Kendra looked at her cousin. He was wearing a cheap magicians unicorn and standing on top of the counter, brushing his fake mustache.</p><p>“I’m a magician of course!” He said dramatically, “I do tricks and you win prizes!”</p><p>“We live on a magical preserve,” Kendra said.</p><p>Warren pouted, “Please just play along.”</p><p>Kendra rolled her eyes, “Fine.”</p><p>Warren clapped happily. “What trick do you want me to do first?”</p><p>“Can you pull a bunny out of a hat?” Kendra asked.</p><p>Warren slumped, “No.”</p><p>“What can you do?” Kendra asked.</p><p>“I can make something appear!” Warren said.</p><p>“Is that it?” Kendra asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Kendra snorted, “Then I’ll choose that.”</p><p>“Excellent choice,” he applauded, “What do you want me to make appear?” Kendra raised an eyebrow. He sighed before answering, “I can do an apple.”</p><p>“I choose that then,” Kendra sat down.</p><p>“Another amazing choice!” Warren said. “I made the apple appear!”</p><p>Kendra looked around, “I don’t see an apple.” She said.</p><p>Warren pouted, “You don’t see it?”</p><p>“Nope.” Kendra said.</p><p>“Oh,” Warren said sadly, “I guess I wasn’t cut out to be a magician.”</p><p>Kendra inwardly sighed, “Close your eyes.” She said.</p><p>“Why?” Warren asked.</p><p>“Just do it.” She said.</p><p>Warren obliged. Kendra quickly went over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She gasped dramatically, “Warren! Look! The apple!”</p><p>Warren opened his eyes and clapped, “Apple!”</p><p>“Yes,” Kendra said, “Apple.”</p><p>“I am a magician!” He said proudly.</p><p>“Yes,” Kendra sighed, “Yes you are.”</p><p>She hoped the potion would wear off soon, she didn’t know how much more idiot Warren she could deal with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. And Neither Should You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re at the final chapter :(</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this journey through this! Though this story is complete, I am not done writing. I encourage you to check out my other works if you are sad about the ending of this. Some are full on adventures, well others are similar to this, fun one-shots and family togetherness. To see all my updates, be sure to subscribe. Otherwise, everything is under my profile.</p><p>Here on AO3, I want to give a enormous shoutout to Cocopocoloco! You are the best!</p><p>Well, that’s all I have to say. Enjoy the final chapter! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Seth begged his grandfather.</p><p>“Seth, you aren’t allowed to go to the Forgotten chapel, you know this! It’s too dangerous!” Grandpa Sorenson explained, “There could still be rouge imps and no one will be able to protect you! I would hardly let you go there if your life depended on it, let alone for a frisbee you through too far!”</p><p>“It’s alright Seth,” Warren said, “I’ll go.”</p><p>“And neither should you.” Grandpa Sorenson said. Warren opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Grandpa Sorenson, “Warren, you got yourself turned into a mute albino the last time you went out alone.”</p><p>“I’ll be more careful, I was under orders anyway!” Warren said.</p><p>‘I’ll be with him too!” Seth added, “We’ll be perfectly safe. Get in and get out.”</p><p>“No,” Grandpa Sorenson said.</p><p>“We’ll do the dishes!” Seth suggested.</p><p>“You already have to do them for selling gold again,” Grandpa Sorenson said.</p><p>“We’ll be extra good!” Warren tried.</p><p>“You should be anyway.” Grandpa Sorenson said.</p><p>“We’ll be extra, extra good!” Seth tried.</p><p>Grandpa Sorenson snorted, “Impossible.”</p><p>“Good to know you think so highly of me,” Seth muttered.</p><p>“Seth, you’re very powerful, but being a good listened isn't exactly on your list.” Grandpa Sorenson said.</p><p>‘Maybe it’s not my best trait,” Seth said, “But I promise I’ll be extra good! I won’t prank anyone for a year!”</p><p>“What’s so important about this frisbee anyway?” Grandpa Sorenson asked, “You could just buy a new one.”</p><p>Seth and Warren exchanged glances, “ it was a special frisbee.” Seth said slowly. Grandpa Sorenson stared at them. Seth signed, “Alright, it wasn’t a frisbee. We were using it like one, but it wasn’t one.”</p><p>“Keep going.” Grandpa Sorenson said.</p><p>“It was a sheet of gold,” Seth admitted, “I wanted to see how far Hugo could throw if.”</p><p>“You threw a piece of gold around,” Grandpa Sorenson said.</p><p>“Maybe…” Seth said.</p><p>Grandpa Sorenson sighed, “Straight in, straight out. Alright?”</p><p>“Deal!” Seth said happily as he and Warren ran out the door. Grandpa Sorenson sighed, they weren’t going to be back for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>